Lalalay
"Lalalay" (날라리) - четвертый цифровой сингл Сонми. Он был выпущен 27 августа 2019 года. Текст Корейский= 말해 뭐해 그랬니 어쨌니 또 입방아에 들썩 온종일 난리 법석 애써 아니라고 말하기도 애석 너만 빼고 다 아는데 너 그거 몰라 맞아 난 말이야 분위기가 좋아 그렇다면 Okay 가루가 되도록 터는 것도 Okay 뭐라고 뭘 하고 다녀도 You know I'm okay 알잖아요 난 Naughty but 아니에요 날라리 맞으면 뭐 어쩔 건데 날라라라라라라라라라라리 날라라라라라라라라라라리 나 몰라라 너 몰라라 다 몰려와 어디에 또 재밌는 거 없나 벌떼처럼 Wing Wing 그럴수록 Win Win 난 날이 선 칼날 위에 피리 부는 조그마한 Captain You ready Get ready 난 여기서만 날라리 Now 분위기가 좋아 그렇다면 Okay 가루가 되도록 터는 것도 Okay 뭐라고 뭘 하고 다녀도 You know I'm okay 알잖아요 난 Naughty but 아니에요 날라리 맞으면 뭐 어쩔 건데 날라라라라라라라라라라리 날라라라라라라라라라라리 Ladies and gentlemen Welcome aboard I'll take u high high high higher Don't need to buckle up If we got caught Then we can Just 날라 리! 날라라라라라라라라라라리 날라라라라라라라라라라리 날라라라라라라라라라라리 날라라라라라라라라라라리 |-|Романизация= Malhae mwohae geulaessni eojjaessni Tto ibbang-a-e deulsseog Onjong-il nanli beobseog Aesseo anilago malhagido aeseog Neoman ppaego da aneunde Neo geugeo molla maj-a nan mal-iya Bun-wigiga joh-a geuleohdamyeon Okay Galuga doedolog teoneun geosdo Okay Mwolago mwol hago danyeodo You know I'm okay Aljanh-ayo nan Naughty but Anieyo nallali Maj-eumyeon mwo eojjeol geonde Nallalalalalalalalalalali Nallalalalalalalalalalali Na mollala neo mollala Da mollyeowa eodie tto Jaemissneun geo eobsna Beolttecheoleom Wing Wing Geuleolsulog Win Win Nan nal-i seon kalnal wie Pili buneun jogeumahan Captain You ready Get ready Nan yeogiseoman Nallali Now Bun-wigiga joh-a geuleohdamyeon Okay Galuga doedolog teoneun geosdo Okay Mwolago mwol hago danyeodo You know I’m okay Aljanh-ayo nan Naughty but Anieyo nallali Maj-eumyeon mwo eojjeol geonde Nallalalalalalalalalalali Nallalalalalalalalalalali Ladies and gentlemen Welcome aboard I'll take u high high high higher Don't need to buckle up If we got caught Then we can Just nalla li! Nallalalalalalalalalalali Nallalalalalalalalalalali Nallalalalalalalalalalali Nallalalalalalalalalalali |-|Английский= What's the point of saying this? I did this and that I've been gossiped about again Everyone is making a fuss all day long It's a pity to say it's not Everyone but you know it You don't know it, do you? Well I'm Because if the mood is good, I'm okay If I'm criticized until I cruble to dust, I'm okay What? No matter what you're doing You know I'm okay You know I'm naughty But I'm not LALALAY If I am, what are you gonna do about it? La lalalalalalalalalala lay La lalalalalalalalalala lay They don't care You don't care Everyone is coming in flocks Is there anything fun? Like a swarm of beest wing, wing The more they do win, win I'm a small pied piper captain on a sharp knife You ready? Get ready I'm LALALAY only here now Because if the mood is good, I'm okay If I'm criticized until I cruble to dust, I’m okay What? No matter what you're doing You know I'm okay You know I'm naughty But I'm not LALALAY If I am, what are you gonna do about it? La lalalalalalalalalala lay La lalalalalalalalalala lay Ladies and gentelmen, welcome aboard I'll take you high high high higher Don't need to buckle up If we got caught, then we can just go high! La lalalalalalalalalala lay La lalalalalalalalalala lay La lalalalalalalalalala lay La lalalalalalalalalala lay Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Фотосессия к синглу * Танцевальная репетиция ** For Miya-ne Ver. ** Part Change Up Ver. * Тизер-сообщение en:Lalalay es:Lalalay Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Сонми Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.